


Across The Stars

by asoulofstars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Background, Character Development, F/M, THOR FOCUSED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and one-shots that are centered around Thor. His many adventures and moments in his life spanning from "toddler" time to post-Thor: The Dark World. Can be thought of as a very Thor-centered prequel to Fate Has Brought Us Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Toddler!Thor and Baby!Loki. Thor is about the equivalent of a 2 year old, Loki a newborn.  
> And there's Momma Frigga in there, too. Because she loves her boys.

Little Brother  
Thor looked at the baby in his mother’s arms. He poked him.   
“Hello, little brother. I’m Thor. We’re going to be best friends,” Thor promised as Loki grabbed at his finger.  
Frigga smiled softly. She made room for her eldest son, bringing him into her lap. He cuddled closer, and she helped him hold his baby brother.   
“He’s so little,” Thor said, looking up at his mother.  
Frigga ran her fingers through his golden hair. “That’s because he is a baby. He’ll grow, just as you will. Some day you will both be as big as your father.”  
Thor grinned. “His hair is fuzzy,” he told his mother.  
Frigga laughed. Thor smiled; he loved making his mother laugh. She had such a pretty laugh. It sounded like bells. He looked at little Loki in his arms, and he silently promised that he would always look after his little brother. No one would hurt Loki if Thor could stop it. Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead and pressed as close to his mother as he could. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him and Loki to her.


End file.
